Valjeans Ghost
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: Cosette is trying to cope with the after affects of her fathers death and one night she gets a visit from the afterlife. Or is it just her imagination? TBH I wrote this and i'm not sure myself if it was her imagination or not, I want the reader to decide. Please let me know what you think. Novel Verse based fic. Rated M in chapter three.
1. Forgive Him

**I know i already have a story where i dealt with the after affects of Jean Valjeans death (Find a way to help her Marius), but that was more musical based whereas i feel this story is more novel based.**

* * *

**Valjeans Ghost**

Several weeks had passed since her papas death and Cosette was in her bedroom trying to read a book, she couldn't concentrate on the pages though as her mind kept drifting to other things. She hadn't been feeling like herself since her papa died, she felt like she had gone through every single emotion there was, she would feel intense anger and desperate sadness and she could turn from one to the other in a split second. She was getting very tired of it, she so desperately wanted just to be happy again and enjoy her life.

She gave up on her book and put it to one side, she sighed and looked towards the clock on the nightstand, it wasn't very late yet and Marius would probably be coming to bed soon after he finished working in his study.  
She had been feeling very torn apart inside when it came to her husband recently, since finding out the reasons why her father had been so distant towards her before he died and knowing the part Marius played in his death she couldn't help feel a little resentful of him. She still loved him totally and completely but he had almost let her father die without her seeing him again and that was going to take time to heal. She had been acting very distant towards her husband lately; it was her way of punishing him unconsciously for how he'd treated her father, and she did want to punish him. "_Why did he think he had to protect me from my own father" _she thought to herself that night, _"If he had acted differently towards my papa he would still be alive now and he would be living with us._

Cosette and Marius hadn't really been connecting with each other lately, they would speak to each other but they couldn't really _talk _to each other anymore it seemed, Cosette couldn't even enjoy silence with her husband anymore like she used to, her mind would just drift to how Marius had treated her father and she found herself having to leave his side lest she go crazy with anger and grief because of what he did.  
Marius had been trying to make amends, he had apologised numerous times and explained to Cosette why he had thought her father was dangerous and why he felt he had to act the way he did towards him, as if that would somehow make it all better, he had also surprised Cosette with some lovely flowers the previous week to cheer her up. She liked flowers and Cosette had accepted his gift with a smile and she thanked him like the good wife she wanted to be, but it hadn't made her feel any better inside, and she still continued to act cold towards her husband.

Other things had changed too, she and Marius had only made love once since her papas' funeral and even that had failed to excite her like it used to. Somehow a few nights ago they had started kissing and one thing led to another and eventually they were undressed together. But Cosette paid little attention to Marius's soft kisses and touches that night or even his gentle whispers, she didn't hold on to him whilst he moved inside her, she just laid her arms over her head and held onto a pillow until Marius was finished. She didn't even reach climax that night, which only disappointed her further because she had really come to enjoy that part of married life. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience though, it's not like she felt violated by him at all, there was just no fire or passion between them that night like there used to be and she could tell Marius felt it too. He didn't say anything to her after they were finished; he just kissed her lips tenderly and put his night-clothes back on and they were both soon fast asleep afterwards.  
They had only been married a few months, "W_as the thrill gone already?" _She thought bitterly.

Cosette knew she would forgive Marius eventually, she already had inside she just hadn't told him so yet_. "Perhaps it was time I did"_ she thought to herself; she was tired of living like this and it wasn't right to keep pushing him away like she was doing. _"I love him, and I need to tell him that" _She thought.

Cosette tossed the blankets aside and put on her dressing gown, she took one of the oil laps from the nightstand and then she made her way downstairs towards Marius's study where he would no doubt be either working or brooding, most likely the latter. Cosette reached his door and was about to knock but she felt herself lose her nerve and she backed away. Something else came into her mind and she walked away from the study, instead of going to her husband that night she found herself heading to that small cold room where her father would meet her after she had been married.

She let herself into the room and looked around, someone had neglected to shut the curtains and moonlight was pouring into the room filling it with a faint blue glow, she looked around sadly for a moment and remembered those few sombre times her papa came to see her after she had been married. _"Why did he act so strange towards me?"_ she thought _"I wouldn't have forgotten about him when I was married, why couldn't he live with us?"  
_Cosette set her lamp on a table and sat down in the chair her father had used in a vain attempt to feel close to him again. It didn't work though; she just sat in that cold dusty room and felt even worse. "_Why had the most important people to me lied to me?"_ She thought to herself, "_Why did they think I couldn't handle the truth?"_ Cosette felt incredibly sad at that moment sitting all alone in that room, she closed her eyes and placed her head in one of her hands and silently shed a few tears for everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

Then suddenly she heard a voice say her name, it was a familiar comforting voice that filled her with warmth inside, she snapped her head upright as she heard the voice again and there he was, standing in front of her clear as day and smiling lovingly at her like he'd never even been gone from the world.

Cosette sat frozen in shock as she looked upon the smiling face of her dear father who had so recently been taken from her.

"Hello Cosette" Jean Valjean said tenderly.


	2. Live your life

**I realise that this chapter is so sugary it could induce diabetes, but just go with it, I have daddy issues :P**

* * *

Jean Valjean was standing in front of his daughter smiling, Cosette looked at him and was filled with so many feelings, it was her father, but he didn't look like the sick grey haired old man he had been the last time she saw him, he looked young again, and healthy, and happy. He didn't look like the father she had known, he looked almost the same age as Cosette was, but she would have known her father inside and out and there was something inside her telling her it was really him.  
Cosette felt like she couldn't breathe, her mind was racing and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was so scared, but there was a feeling of such warmth inside her coming from somewhere she couldn't explain, it was like something from another world. Was it from the afterlife? She didn't know, she didn't know if she knew anything at that moment.

Valjean knelt down in front of Cosette and smiled at her, they were in the exact opposite positions they had been in when Valjean passed away, almost like a perfect homage to that terrible day.

Cosette began to tremble as Valjean reached out to hold her hands in his; she pulled them away from him, scared to touch him. She had read about ghosts in books, and they could be cold and malevolent beings so she was afraid of what was happening. She was so scared that this wasn't real but she was also equally scared that this _was _real. Such things just couldn't happen, could they?

Valjean reached out to touch her face, "Don't be scared of me my child" he said quietly

"Papa?" she asked tentatively

He smiled at her and nodded and Cosette broke down into tears of joy, Valjean reached out to her again and pulled her into an embrace. As Cosette held her papa she knew in her very soul that it was him, he was warm and gentle just like she remembered him, his hair felt soft against her face like it always had and she felt like a little girl again being held by her dear papa.

When they broke apart Valjean tapped Cosette playfully on the nose like he had always done and then Cosette was absolutely certain that it was him and she smiled at him through her tears.

But she was still so confused, she had so many questions inside of her that she couldn't form her words properly. She looked fearfully towards the door and was afraid to speak in case anyone would hear her and shatter this beautiful moment by walking in. Valjean knew what she was thinking and reassured her.

"Don't worry Cosette, no one can hear us. It's just us." Valjean said to her as he took her hands in his.

"How?...Why?" She said. These were the only words that she could make come out of her mouth at that moment but Valjean knew exactly what she wanted to say and answered her anyway.

"I came to see you Cosette, you're unhappy aren't you?" He said gently to her

Tears were still falling down her face as Cosette nodded, "Yes Papa, I am. Why did you leave me? Why? I still needed you." She said.

"It was just my time Cosette" Valjean said, whilst Cosette shed even more tears and shook her head, not believing him. "I know that's no comfort to you my child but it's true. I'd lived my life and it was time for me to go that's all. But Cosette, there's no reason for you to stay miserable, you have your whole life ahead of you and a husband who loves you. I want you to be happy my child and to love your husband."

"I do love him Papa, more than you could know". Cosette said "But he tried to push you out of my life and you nearly died alone because of him, I don't know how to forgive him for that".

"Yes you do Cosette" He told her, "You know inside here don't you" He said as he touched her gently over her heart.

Cosette nodded knowingly at him as she shed more tears.

"That's my girl" Valjean said, grinning like a fool, which made Cosette laugh slightly through her tears.

"I'm so proud to have known you Cosette, I'm glad you were mine. We had such a short time together didn't we?" he asked her and Cosette nodded again. "I wouldn't have missed a single moment though, every day I had with you was a blessing Cosette, I truly believe you were my soul mate". He took one of her hands in his and stroked the back of it with his fingers.

"But you have a husband who needs you now and I want you to go and be his soul mate" he added, "You don't need to stay sad because of me; I'm in a good place I swear to you". He kissed her hand gently as he finished that last sentence.

Cosette believed him; she believed everything that was happening at that moment. Valjean reached out to touch her face and looked so proudly at her.

"You really did become so beautiful Cosette" He added lovingly as he pushed some loose hair back behind her ears.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't been my father" Cosette told him "You made me who I am, I love you papa" Cosette said sadly to him.

"I love you too Cosette, I'll always love you". Valjean told his daughter who was smiling so beautifully at him. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me".

Then he looked sadly at her and told her something he knew she didn't want to hear.

"I have to go now" He said to her gently

"No, Papa no, don't leave me again, please" Cosette said tearfully, getting increasingly worked up.

"I'm sorry, I have to" He told her, placing his fingers under her chin. "Will you do something for me though?" he asked her.

"Anything" Cosette replied quietly and confidently

"Love your husband, and live a happy life" He said tenderly to her.

"I will Papa, I promise I will" She said tearfully, and Valjean pulled her into an embrace again, knowing this would be the last time he would be able to hold his little girl for a long time.

"Will I ever see you again?" Cosette asked him quietly as she held him tightly to her.

Valjean broke away from Cosette and looked at her so lovingly. "You will Cosette, I promise". He said with a smile on his face. "There's a wonderful place where our loved ones wait for us, and I'll be there waiting for you".

He kissed her hands again and whispered softly to her "Close your eyes".

Cosette did as her father said, and she felt him place one of his hands over her heart again. "I'll always be in here my child" he whispered to her, and then he touched her gently on the forehead, "And I'll always be in here". Cosette then felt her papa press his lips gently to her forehead and he kissed her so softly It made more tears fall from her eyes.

Then suddenly it felt like Cosette had woken up from a dream, she opened her eyes and looked around the room again.

There was nothing but silence, and the oil lamp had burned out leaving the room lit only by the pale glow of the moonlight again.

Cosette felt afraid, _"Was that real, or was I dreaming?"_ she thought to herself. She had been crying but her eyes were dry now like it hadn't happened, but she felt her forehead where her papa had kissed her and she could swear she still felt the kiss he had placed there.

She smiled warmly to herself and gently held her arms in front of her chest for a moment, she told herself that it didn't matter whether what she had just seen was real or not, it was the message that was important. She made a vow right then to honour her father and live a long and happy life for him, and she would make him so proud of her.

But first there was someone she had to talk to.

"Marius….." She said almost in a whisper, realising she needed to speak to him immediately, she got up and left that cold quiet room hurriedly and practically ran towards Marius's study, she knew her papa was right, she knew inside how to forgive him, and that was the only way she would be able to be happy again.


	3. And be happy

Marius was sat in an armchair by his desk that night brooding just like Cosette knew he would be, he nearly jumped out of his seat when Cosette burst in looking frantic.

"Marius" she said quickly when she saw him, "I need to talk to you" She moved quickly towards him and positioned herself between him and the desk and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Cosette, what…" he started to say, she looked upset and red-eyed and he was concerned that something was wrong.

"Wait, please let me speak" she said, silencing him. She continued talking at an almost frenzied pace "Marius, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, I don't blame you for my father dying. I've been so horrible to you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I forgive you for everything Marius". Some tears fell from her eyes at that last part.

Marius just looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, "_why was she so upset?" _He thought, "_Had something happened to her tonight?" _But then he realised what she was saying, she was forgiving him! She was finally forgiving him for what he'd done to her father.

"I love you so much; I didn't mean to keep pushing you away I swear" She said "I know it wasn't your fault and I know you were just trying to protect me, but I do forgive you, I do".

"Oh thank God" Marius said in relief as he stood and pulled her up with him, he placed one of his hands on her face and looked deep in her eyes, she still had some tears on her face and he wiped them away gently with his fingers and then he kissed her softly. "I love you too Cosette" he said between kisses, "I'm so sorry for everything that happened".

"Wait" Cosette said, breaking away from his kiss. "I don't want to hear apologies anymore, I'm tired of apologies. Can we just move on Marius? Please, can we just move on now? She looked at him sweetly and gently put some of her fingers on his lips. "Can you just keep kissing me?"

Marius smiled and pressed his forehead against hers gently; he kissed her lips softly at first but got more passionate the longer they kept going. His hands tugged gently at the strings on the front of her dressing gown until it opened and he glided his hands inside it until it slipped off her shoulders and Cosette let it drop to the floor.

She stood there for a moment in her nightdress feeling a little self-conscious about what they were doing; they had never been so passionate with each other outside of their bedroom before, but Marius looked at her so lovingly that she was reassured something very nice was about to happen.

Marius continued kissing her and gently pushed her backwards until she was sitting on the edge of the desk, he felt her soft hair and let his hands move down to her shoulders where he pushed aside a strap of her nightgown and kissed her shoulder and her neck gently. Cosette sighed softly and to the surprise and delight of them both she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer to her.

Marius broke away from kissing her and moved his hands under her nightdress and pushed it up to her waist, his hands wandered gently between her legs and he slowly let his fingers caress her through her drawers untill they were damp. He then tugged at the waistband until lowering them enough to let them slip to the floor where they joined her dressing gown.

Cosette was getting incredibly excited at what was happening, this was turning into a new experience for her. Over the past few months her eyes had been opened to many things about married life and sex was just one of those things, she had always assumed it could only be done in a bed though, she thought to herself right then how naïve she still was in so many ways.

Still, she knew exactly the right part of Marius to touch to make him tremble. Cosette moved her hands down to his waist and her rushed fingers began to unbutton his trousers, Marius started to breathe heavily as his trousers got unbearably tight when he felt her fingers working down there, he helped her with the last few buttons and then lowered them slightly.

He took one of Cosettes hands gently and encouraged her to stroke him a little, which she did enthusiastically, Marius smiled and kissed her neck again, he moved his mouth up to her jaw line and then back to her lips again whilst she worked her magic between his legs.

She stopped stroking him after a short time and pulled on the front of his shirt bringing him in closer to her, she smiled and kissed the side of his face tenderly before whispering sweetly into his ear.  
"I want you inside me" She said softly, and Marius thought he had never heard such beautiful words before.

Marius obliged her gratefully; he used a hand to guide himself into her gently as he'd never made love to anyone standing up before, obviously. When he was connected to her Cosette gave a small cry of ecstasy, it felt so, so good again having him inside her. She could feel that passion once again and she held tight onto the back of his shirt and moaned ever so sweetly as he moved inside her, he was groaning gently too as he felt himself go deeper inside her than he'd ever been before.

Every gentle thrust he made inside her felt like heaven to Cosette, she had never felt more passionate towards someone than she was feeling right then. She kissed him with a fervour she didn't even know was inside of her until then and felt her toes curl as he kept on going.  
It was gentle and caring, yet thrilling and intense at the same time making love like they were doing, they had come to know each other's bodies so well since they had been married and they both felt so in tune with each other right then.

Sooner than both of them would have liked they both climaxed hard, Cosette held onto him even tighter with her legs and cried out from pure bliss, while Marius shut his eyes and buried his head into Cosettes neck and shoulder as he ejaculated hard into her, groaning loudly as he did so.

Marius was breathing hard and kept hold of her for a long time afterwards, his legs were aching a little but he didn't care. He continued kissing her lips and her face whilst they both recovered from their exertions. He pressed his forehead against hers again and closed his eyes for a moment revelling in the joy of the event that just occurred. "_That was different_" he thought to himself, "_But still amazing_" When he opened his eyes again he looked at her with an expression of pure love and thought she looked the most beautiful she had ever been right then.

* * *

Afterwards Marius was sat in his armchair again, he had pulled Cosette onto his lap and she was curled up happily on him, Marius nuzzled his lips into her hair and kept on kissing her there, he stroked the soft skin on her arms with his fingers and sighed happily.

It hadn't occurred to either of them that Cosette forgot to lock the door when she came in, God knows what kind of scandal they might have created if anyone had seen or heard what they had been doing in that study that night. Not that anyone in the household ever discussed sexual activities out in the open, but it was assumed that married couples should keep it in the bedroom though. Nevertheless neither Marius nor Cosette felt ashamed at what they had just done, both of them had felt more fulfilled by the other that night than they had since their wedding night.

Marius kissed Cosettes soft hair again and was wondering something to himself; he decided to ask her something he was curious about.

"Cosette?" He said, and she looked up at him sweetly "It's not that I mind, but….what brought this on? Why did you decide to forgive me now? Did something happen tonight, why were you so frantic when you came in here?" He asked her inquisitively.

Cosette looked at him for a moment and thought about her answer, she decided not to tell Marius what had happened in that other room, she wanted it to stay a beautiful secret between her and her father. Whatever had happened that night, whether it was real or not, was surely a good thing she thought but it was something she wanted to keep to herself. And besides, Marius might not believe her if she told him, and that would have just broken her heart.

"I just knew it was time to forgive you". She told him instead. "I couldn't wait any longer to tell you that, I don't want my father's death to be the end of us as well, I want to live a long and happy life with you Marius and I wanted it to start right away". She said, and then smiled at her husband.

Marius smiled right back and stroked her beautiful face with the backs of his fingers, then he pressed his forehead to hers for a moment and closed his eyes. Finally he placed a soft gentle kiss there, and Cosette felt so happy that he decided to kiss her there, because her father had done the same thing earlier that evening. She felt so much love at that moment from both of them, and knew in her soul that she was going to be so happy from now on.

**The End**


End file.
